This invention relates to a molded article and, more particularly, to a molded article that can be produced by a fluid assisted injection molding method. In a preferred embodiment, the article is produced from a moldable composition which comprises a wood composite concentrate consisting of a polyolefin, most desirably polyethylene or polypropylene, and wood flour, a coupling agent, and a neat polyolefin. Nitrogen gas is the preferred fluid used to assist molding. Preferably, the composition also includes a pigment. The molded article produced by injecting into a mold a quantity of such a composition that is insufficient to fill the mold has smooth exterior surfaces which conform to the shape of the mold, an interior void adjacent a smooth surface and a cellular interior wall or cellular interior walls